tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daily Respawns
The term "daily respawn" in Tibia generally refers to an item that can be collected once or several times in a day. Lists of Known Daily Item Respawns Free Areas Rookgaard * Milk, a Vial, a Mace, Spears, Gold and other items spawn in the Chain Armor Quest room. * Salmon spawns in Captain Iglues Treasure Quest room. * A Poison Arrow, a Scythe, Food and other items spawns in the Minotaur Mage quest room. *A Small Axe, for the Pick Quest, spawns above the minotaur hell quest, in a room with a minotaur near the goblins, on a rock in the premium troll cave, and in a box in the orc cave. *A total of 13 Flour spawns in Billy's mill on the Premium side. Carlin * An Inkwell and a Wooden Hammer spawn in Carlin jail. * An Orange spawns over the potion shop. * Two Red Roses spawn near the chess boards. * A Red Rose and other Flowers spawn on the graveyard east of town. Thais * 1 Inkwell spawns in the basement of king tibianus castle. * Kitchen tools spawn in tibianus castle kitchen. * 1 Inkwell spawns near npc Wyat at the jail. * 3 Inkwells spawn on the second floor of thais bank. * 2 Lumps of Dough, and 2 Flour spawn in the open bakery. * 5 Wheat and 5 Flour spawn in the nort gate mill room. * A Watch and 2 Grapes spawns in the second floor in the McRonald's house. * Urine spawns in Thais hostel. * Comb and Broom Spawns at Eclesius house. Theres also a Crate (Usable) that can give good items every one hour. Ab'Dendriel * Wheat and Flour spawn west from the weapon shop in the open bakery. * Numerous Star Herb and Flowers spawn in the garden area South-East of depot. *A Blue Rose, a Red Rose, a Tulip, and other Flowers spawn east of the paladin ammunition shop on a hill reachable with parcels. * 3 Small Stones spawn inside the Sweaty Cyclops' house. * 10 Wheat, a Pick, a Shovel and a Candlestick spawn in the cave with slimes. Venore * Urine spawns in most Venore bathrooms. * A Sickle and Wheat spawn west from the south gate (you need a Machete to get there). * A Small Axe and a Rope spawn in the ship yard. * Small Stones spawns around the dungeon in the Black Knight house. * Small Stones and some meats and hams spawns in the basement of an abandoned house north of venore northwest gate. Kazordoon * A Small Ruby and other small gems can be taken from the walls in some deeper dwarf guard levels in the mines. * 18 Wheat and 13 Flour Spawns near the wheat fields. * 1 meat, an inkwell and a Rope spawn in the king's room. Greenshore * 2 Melons, 7 Carrots, 3 Corncobs and 12 Sling Herbs spawn in the fields west of the town. * A Rope spawns on the Tibianic. Northport * Red Roses spawns in the graveyard south west of Northport. * Barrels with Food and Tools spawn in the troll cave under Northport. Fibula * 5 Small Stones spawn around the orc room and 2 in the Rotworm cave. * A Blue Rose, a Dark Mushroom, an Orange Mushroom, a Fern and other items and herbs spawn in Deeper Fibula near some Minotaur Mages. * Milk spawns in many places around Deeper Fibula. * Wheat spawns in the barn. Ice Islands * Flour and other kitchen Tools spawn in the Christmas Bakery on Vega but only after an update. (Vega does not experience floor resets.) * A Vial and a Skull spawn in Senja Castle. Femor Hills * 9 Apples spawn with some pigs and 3 apples spawn with one pig. *A Box with 3 Salmon, 7 Fish, and some garbage spawns on the way to the Power Ring Quest. Orc Fortress * A Scale Armor spawns on a counter in the Orc Fortress. * A Drum spawns in the Orc Watch Tower. Plains of Havoc * A Chest containing 6 dead bodies, a lot of Ham, Meat, Fish, Bread, Rolls, Flour, Apples, Wheat, a Halberd,a Two Handed Sword, a Watch, a vial of Oil, a Blank Rune and some other items spawn in the Giant Smithhammer Quest room. * A Strong Mana Potion, a Fishing Rod, a Watch, 2 Flour, a Spellbook, 6 Blank Runes, 19 Vials, 2 Backpacks, Candlesticks and other items spawn in the Necromant House. * A Talon, a Throwing Star and Blank Runes spawn in the single Giant Spider hole. * Bottles with Milk and other fluids spawns in the cyclop camp. * A Parcel with 3 dead bodies, a Small Diamond, a Talon, a Small Emerald, a Small Amethyst, a Warhammer, a Plate Armor, a Steel Helmet, a Bow, a Fishing Rod, some Blank Runes, a Watch, some Gold, some paladin ammunition and other semi-valuable items spawn around and under many fire fields in the Dragon Lair. * Red Roses and 12 Apples spawn on the Isle of the Mists. * A Fishing rod, a Throwing Star, 3 gp, a Scarf, a Blank Rune a Pick and other minor items spawn near the A Ghostly Woman NPC. * 2 Apples, a Fishing Rod, other kitchen equipment and 595 (6 piles of 99) Flour (you can bake a lot of Bread there) spawns in the Dream Master room. *Some Chicken Feathers, Saws and 4 Bat decorations spawn in Tafariel's throne room in the Pits of Inferno. Outlaw Camp * 4 Troughs of Oil spawn right before Bright Sword Quest room. * About 5 Small Stones spawn on the floor right before Bright Sword quest room. * A Power Ring , 2 Vials of Oil and a Mug of oil spawn in the Wild Warrior cave. Maze of Lost Souls * A Hand Axe spawns in upper levels. * Many Small Stones spawn throughout the maze. * A Picnic Basket spawns around some snakes. Ancient Temple * 18gp and a Rapier spawn in a small room near the Rotworms right after you enter using the stairs at thais north gate. * 3 Small Stones, a Pick and a Shovel can be found around dead Minotaurs near the Rotworms. * 3 Apples spawn near the Throwing Star Quest also a Small Stone. * 6 Spears, a Morning Star, a Chain Armor, a Chain Helmet, a Hatchet and 2 Strong Health Potions spawn near the Mintwallin Cyclops Quest. * 12 Spears (one in a dead Orc) on the floor, 9 Grapes, 8 Rolls, 2 Axes as well as 13 Meat, 8 Spears and a Salmon spawn in the barrels in the room where Orc Berserkers and other Orcs are fighting Minotaurs. Also 10 Spears, a total of 9 Bolts, 23 Arrows, a Chain Armor, a Leather Armor, a Brass Helmet, a Brass Shield, a Sabre, 3 Rolls, 2 Brown Breads, a Club and a Torch in the room beneath with Minotaurs and Trolls. * A Silver Dagger, 2 Strong Mana Potions, 6 Blank Runes, an Energy Ring, 7 Throwing Stars and a Spellbook spawn in the Mad Mage Room Quest. * 58 gold spawns in the Naginata Quest room. * 13 Throwing Stars, a Brass Armor, a Brass Helmet, a Hand Axe and a lamp spawn in a dead body in the Kingdom of Kormarak. This used to be the Old Mintwallin Quest. Mintwallin * 12 Ham, 15 Meat, 20 Bread, 3 vials of Milk, 78 Flour, Dough, Wheat, a Torch, a Pick, 4 Clubs, 2 Jackets, 2 Coats, 3 Pans, a Pitchfork, a Scythe, a Hoe, a Rake and a Shovel spawn in the royal store room. * Crossbow and 15 Bolts apawns at the blacksmith bulding in a barrel. * 2 Brown Breads spawn in the prison. *Small Ruby and maybe other gems under firest at the dragon spawn. Desert Dungeon * A Diamond (northwest corner of the trash room), 8 Vials, 4 Arrows and 3 Bolts spawn near Hagor. * A Backpack with a Scarf and other equipment spawn in a dead body next to a Poison Spider, up the ladder next to the entrance. Plains south of Thais * An Inkwell, 2 Candlesticks, 3 Brown Bread, 3 Carrots, 4 Small Stones, 3 Cherries and 3 Melons spawn in a farmer's house south east of Thais. * 6 Fish, 3 Ham, a Fishing Rod, a Shovel, a Rope, a Pick, a Watch and 2 Small Stones spawn around boxes near the Orcs south of the Scorpions in the troll cave. * A Throwing Star can be found in the White Flower Temple. * Melon, 3 Salmons, 2 Grapes, 5 Apples, 10 Cherries spawns in the troll kitchen in the troll cave. * A box with Leather Set spawns in the troll cave. * A box with 21 gp and a Torch spawns in the troll cave. * Worms can be found on the ground east of the White Flower Temple. Dusalk's Troll Clan Cave * Small Stones, Vials, and Pieces of Iron spawn under the garbage on the ground level. * A Dark Mushroom spawns near poison fields at the south of the first level. * A Sword spawns in an east room on the first level. * 12 Troll Greens, 2 Red Mushrooms, 2 Small Stones, and a Stone Herb spawn in the bug room on the first level. * A Brown Mushroom spawns near a grave on the second level. * A Backpack, a Lamp, a Pick, 5 Small Stones, and a White Mushroom spawn in the southern most cave of the second level. * 3 Meats spawn in a Box (Brown) in the southwest room on the second level. * A Watch, a Ham, an Apple, a Stone Herb, and a Piece of Iron spawn near the Minotaur Mage. Green Claw Swamp * A Green Mushroom spawns west of the single Witch spawn. * Goat Grass, Some Mushrooms and Some Mushrooms (Brown) spawn near the 2 Witch spawn. * A Plate, a Cup, a Vial of Water, 2 Moldy Cheesees in Crate, a Scythe in a Crate, a Rope, a Lamp, a Pot of Oil, a Wooden Spoon in the open, a Broom, 3 Breads in a Barrel, 3 Wooden Spoons in a Barrel, and 2 Oranges in a Barrel spawn in and around Wyda's house in easily accessible areas. * Also a Basket and 4 Cookies spawn in Wyda's house behind a locked door. * Near Wyda's house are 4 accessible Shadow Herbs (e.g. here, east of witch hill), 4 accessible Powder Herbs (e.g. here), 1 inaccessible Shadow Herb, 1 accessable Sling Herb (on witch hill), 1 accessable Star Herb (on witch hill), 1 inaccessible Powder Herb, and 1 inaccessible Blood Herb. * A Steel Shield, a Soldier Helmet, a Chain Armor, Studded Legs and a Document spawns on the hill with 2 Slimes. Swamp Troll * 1 Ham, 5 Meat and 2 Rolls spawn in the kitchen. Mount Sternum * Fish, Salmon, and Leather Boots spawn at the Fishing Hut south east of Mt. Sternum. * A White Pearl, a Lyre and some Arrows spawn in the Crown Helmet Quest room. * An Inkwell spawns in Lubo's house. Isle of the Kings * 7 Cookies, a Backpack, a Present, a Pick and other items spawn at the -1, -2, -3 floor in the isle dungeon. * An Inkwell spawns next to Costello. Premium Areas Ankrahmun * A single Carrot can be found in the Serpentine Tower. * One piece of Bread spawns in the Blue Djinn Fortress entrance hall. * Small Stones spawn around the desert and inside the walls that surround the desert but they can only be picked after a big update. (Desert doesn't have floor resets). * 2 small sapphire in a box in the thieves hideout Calassa * Inside the Mermaid Comb Quest spawns a Mysterious Fetish, a Fork and a Ball on Chains. Note: You can only take them when you are doing the quest, after that the door won't open again. Cyclopolis * A Chain Armor and a Sword spawn on the first floor east of the stairs. Darashia * A Pirate Cup, two Exotic Flowers and anInkwell spawn on the big building where you buy spells. * A Vase spawns on the big building where you buy spells. * Small Oil Lamps, a Coconut, some Grapes, a Banana, a Water Pipes and colored pillows spawn in the Nomad Cave. * Pillows of many colors spawn in the Catacombs. Drefia * A Troll Green spawns near the Black Sheep. * Small Gems spawn in the Necromancer Quest. Edron * A Grape, Brown Bread, Ham and Flour spawn in the kitchen castle. * 1 Meat spawns over the weapon shop in a small kitchen. * A circle made of White Mushroom spawns on the way to the Dragon Lair after the Hunters and Poachers. Edron Orc Cave * Spears can be found all over there. * Ham and Meat spawn around the the cave. * Drums spawn in the way to the Giant Spider. Edron Troll-Goblin Peninsula * There is a large White Mushroom daily spawn in the northwest 3rd underground level of the Goblin cave. Farmine * A Pot spawns on the same level as Lazaran at the most south-western point. * On the floor below Lazaran, by the vines, a mug of beer spawns. Edron Hero Caves * A Scarf, a Wedding Ring and a Red Rose spawn in the room with 3 Heroes. * A Small Sapphire, a Small Diamond, a Small Ruby and a Small Emerald spawn in the Demon Helmet Quest. Jotunar (Tyrsung) * Food like Ham, Cheese and Brown Bread spawn in Barrels around Frost Giants. Liberty Bay * Ham, Fish, a Cleaver, a Jug and a Plate spawn in the kitchen of the Liberty Bay Fort. * Pillows and Water Pipes spawn in the mansion. * Pillows and Water Pipes spawn in the gem shop. * A Bunch of Sugar Cane spawns under the Liberty Bay Boat and in the Rum Factory. Nargor * Some Fish, Salmon and Worms spawn west of the ships. * An Egg, some Lumps of Dough, Fish, White Mushrooms and other Food spawns in the big kitchen. * A Green Flask with manafluid Spawns in the bar at nargor. * Pillows of different colors and Water Pipes spawns in a room with 3 Pirates. * A Hammer, Saw, Wooden Hammer, more * Brown Mushrooms in the earth elemental cave. Port Hope * You can take the tables and chairs from the boat and the bar. Sabrehaven * Fish and Ferns spawn near the bar. Svargrond * Some Cheese spawns in the Waterskin of Mead Quest room. * You can take chairs and tables from the bar. * Bucket of water spawns next to the well, just north of the depot. Tiquanda * A Rum Flask and a Torch spawn in the Pirate Backpack Quest. Zao * Orange Stars, Goat Grass and Some Leaves spawn around the Zao Steppe. They're usually partially hidden by other flora but quite easy to find if you do a little exploring. Category:Game Terms Category:Game Elements